


A decepticon raider in Megatron's berth.

by lmskitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmskitty/pseuds/lmskitty
Summary: Megatron is amused, Starscream is angry, here's some absolute g1 fluff with implied tc/warp in the background!





	A decepticon raider in Megatron's berth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/gifts).



> Present for Spoon for being amazing and providing us with the best megastar content! Based immidiately after the g1 ep "A decepticon raider in King Arthur's Court" and THAT cherished megastar shipper creating scene.

Starscream ignored the incessant beeping of messages on his comm line and rolled over on his recharge slab. 

It felt good to be back in the base and finally away from that ridiculous earth castle and primitive flesh creatures, more importantly it felt good to be at 100% energy levels again, still the whole experience had exhausted him. He never had thought he would miss so much of the base, rusted and damp that it was and beside him Thundercracker’s usual incessant snoring with Skywarp draped over him. They had been happy to have him back at least! Not like-

“Report to my chambers NOW”

“Report to your own chambers!!!” Starscream pinged back across their private line. 

“That doesn’t even make sense” Megatron replied. “Stop acting like a sparkling”

“You’re the sparkling!” Starscream rolled over again in the berth trying to ignore both his trinemates and idiot of a leader. He turned over and kicked Thundercracker sharply in the side, he grunted, paused for a pure blissful moment of silence and then continued to snore.Starscream grimaced in the dark. 

“Is this still about earlier- because you ruined my shot and then whined like an earth infant??” 

Right. 

That was it. 

Starscream left the room and headed straight to Megatron’s door keying in the code. Before he had even uttered the sentence he had worked on his way storming over there Megatron had sat up on his berth smiling like the ridiculous fool that he was believing he had won.

Oh that just made it all the more infuriating. 

“ONE WHOLE EARTH WEEK WE WERE GONE WITHOUT FUEL AND FOR ONCE IM HAPPY TO SEE YOU AND YOU REJECT ME IN FRONT OF THE CONEHEAD AND SOUNDWAVES DERANGED CHILD!” Starscream shrieked pointing at Megatron. 

“How dare you?!? How dare you reject ME. I take it all back. I was not happy to see you, I am NEVER happy to see you and I’m not setting pede in this room or your far too small berth again ever!” He folded his arms. 

Megatron smirked and stood up walking towards him. 

“You’re literally standing in my chambers right now” Megatron said smugly. 

“This doesn’t count! This is just to deliver a message seeing as you’re too senile to understand the complexities of my saying NO via comm link!” 

Starscream unfolded his arms as he saw Megatron walking closer to him resolve somewhat crumbling at how good Megatron looked, at how half of him wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face and the other half of him wanted to-. 

“I’m going to go now that I’ve told you the message. Back to my trine who ACTUALLY missed me” He turned to leave.

“At no point did I say I didn’t miss you” 

Starscream stood by the door and turned back to look at him. This was clearly some kind of trap. 

“You threw me off of you!”

“You jumped on me in front of the autobots! Jeopardising a plan Soundwave and I had worked on AND yourself by announcing this” he gestured to the two of them “to the world, we have discussed this. One hostage situation and the war is ruined!” 

“Well you have nothing to worry about then because this-” he did the same gesture “is done!” 

“You don’t mean that”

“Shut up” Starscream leant against the wall and crossed his arms.

“Must you constantly act like a screaming lunatic”

“Frag you!” 

Megatron walked towards him and tilted his head up to look at him. 

“Now there’s an idea” he said. 

Starscream shoved his hand away. Megatron chuckled. 

“You’re a bigger fool than I could have ever imagined”

Starscream slapped him. Megatron laughed even harder. 

“Are you suffering some kind of virus? Of course I missed you, you insolent brat, we had no idea where you were! Our first concern was that you had been taken hostage or worse, deactivated. I spent half the week scouring the battlefield looking for you and the other half planning my revenge!” 

Starscream looked up at him. 

“Really?” 

Megatron rolled his eyes. He took Starscream’s chin in his servo again. 

“Of course.” He leant forward and kissed him gently, Starscream uncrossed his arms and wound them around his leader’s neck tightly. 

“So...you really were pleased to see me?” 

Megatron laughed. “Against my better judgement I am always pleased to see you”

Starscream took that in for a moment and then sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Well...in that case you’re forgiven...for now”

“Good. Will you please come and rest? I haven’t been able to recharge a full night in your absence” Megatron muttered. 

Starscream sighed. “Fine but only because Thundercracker’s snoring is shaking the whole damn berth.”

“Right. And I’ll assume that’s the only reason” Megatron smirked leading him to their recharge slab. They fit like they always had, Starscream’s helm tucked under his chin, curled into his right side, his left leg over Megatron’s right and arm over his chest, Megatron’s right servo sliding down and over and back up again on the point between his wings soothing him.

“I feel like I haven’t recharged in earth years” Starscream mumbled. 

Megatron kissed the top of his helm. 

“Well that’s what you get for going 1,451 earth years into the past” he said. “Rumble told me you managed to make gunpowder?” 

Starscream scoffed. “Of course I did. I took down a whole army”

“Congratulations on destroying a hundred humans or so weaponised with sharp sticks.” 

Starscream sat up and glared at him, beautiful red eyes narrowed in the dark lit room. 

“I take it all back I didn’t miss you at all.” He hissed. 

Megatron chuckled and took the sour look off his second in command’s face with another stolen kiss happy to have him back by his side.


End file.
